Opowiadanie:As you wish, Admiral: cz. 15.
Malthus wparował na mostek. Jeszcze się nie przebrał i dalej miał na sobie czarny pancerz i kamę. Zdjął hełm, rzucił go do szturmowca pełniącego wartę, a potem zaczął słuchać kolejnych raportów, składanych przez kolejnych oficerów. Gdy udało mu się opędzić od wszystkich oficerów, gdy zakończył wszystkie alarmowe rozmowy z dowódcami podległych mu okrętów, gdy w końcu dostał należną mu kawę, mógł wreszcie rozmówić się z Anaronem Tarkinem. - Kapitanie Tarkin, jakie wieści z planety? Nie miałem okazji zerknąć na datapad. - Nie jest dobrze. Wszystkie siły musiały zostać wycofane do garnizonów. Na całej planecie panują rozruchy i zamieszki. Nie dochodziło jeszcze do otwartych starć z wojskiem, ale są podejrzenia, że w lasach i bagnach odbywają się partyzanckie szkolenia wojskowe – odpowiedział rzeczowo Tarkin. - Trzeba dać tym barbarzyńcom przykład. Musi im się niebo na głowę zawalić, ale najpierw wykończmy tę flotę. Nie zapominajmy, że jeśli rebelianci z tych okrętów zdołają się ewakuować na powierzchnię planety, to nasza sytuacja będzie jeszcze trudniejsza. Dziękuję za raport – zakończył rozmowę Wielki Admirał. W przestrzeni kosmicznej bitwa wrzała, ale szala zwycięstwa wyraźnie przechylała się na stronę Imperium. Trzeba było jedynie uniemożliwić wrogom wycofanie się na planetę, którą akurat przesłonił rozbłysk eksplodującego MC80. Co prawda bombowce zniszczyły sporą część mniejszych statków, dzięki czemu Wielki Admirał mógł się skupić na cięższych okrętach, ale nadal jednak pozostawało sporo tej małej, latającej chałastry. Malthus wywołał nowe połączenie. - Cassilious! - Na rozkaz, Wielki Admirale – natychmiast odpowiedział jeszcze tworzący się hologram dowódcy lotniskowca. - Niech twoi piloci wszelkimi dostępnymi sposobami zniszczą statki klasy pierwszej, drugiej i trzeciej. Mają omijać większe okręty. - Tak jest, sir. - Jeszcze jedno. Jak wyglądają straty wśród twoich pilotów? - Osiem uszkodzonych maszyn, jedna niezdolna do dalszej walki i wymaga poważnej naprawy oraz jeden pilot w ambulatorium. Dwadzieścia maszyn jest w trakcie przezbrajania. Za mniej więcej dziesięć minut będą w pełni gotowe do walki. - Rozumiem. Wyślij tych co masz, a pozostałych jak będą gotowi. - Tak jest, sir – odparł podwładny, a po chwili jego hologram zniknął. - Co robi dziewięćdziesiąty pierwszy? – rzucił Malthus w eter. - Myśliwce związane walką wycofują się, bombowce już w gotowości bojowej, sir. - Doskonale. Niech bombowce wspierają pilotów Cassiliousa w niszczeniu pomniejszych statków. Łączcie z admirałem Kriegiem. - Tak jest, sir – odpowiedział nieznany mu oficer. Od kiedy rozdysponował swoich ludzi, którzy dotychczas służyli razem z nim na „Star Hunterze”, do różnych jednostek mu podległych, często się łapał na tym, że wydaje rozkazy bezpośrednio do żołnierzy, których nie zna. Przed Wielkim Admirałem zamajaczyła sylwetka przetworzona przez holoprojektor. - Witam, Wielki Admirale. Co mam zrobić? – przeszedł jak zawsze od razu do sedna admirał Krieg. - Razem ze swoim okrętem, pięcioma jednostkami typu „Lancer” i grupą z prawego skrzydła przejmie pan tyły nieprzyjaciela. Macie się ustawić między planetą a wrogim zgrupowaniem. Nic się nie może przedrzeć. Gdyby jakieś kapsuły ratunkowe leciały w kierunku planety, macie je zestrzelić. Jeśli jakiś stateczek zechce wejść w atmosferę, macie go zestrzelić. Nie angażujecie się bez potrzeby w walkę. Myśliwce pod pana dowództwem niech osłaniają pańskie zgrupowanie. Raz jeszcze powtórzę. Nic nie może się przedostać na planetę. Mam nadzieję, że podoła pan zadaniu, bo uważam, że jest pan wystarczająco kompetentny. Myślę, że pan rozumie, iż w przypadku porażki, będę zmuszony zmienić zdanie na pana temat. - Myślę, że nie będzie takiej potrzeby, Wielki Admirale. - Taką właśnie mam nadzieję – Krieg był dobrym oficerem i sprawnym dowódcą. Poprzednio zajmował stanowisko nadzorującego sekcję kontroli ognia, a samą artylerię znał jak nikt. Potrafił idealnie dopasować posiadane środki do wyznaczonego celu. Niestety nie był zbyt charyzmatyczny, ale morale żołnierzy budował w inny sposób. Swoją karierę zaczynał jako szeregowy pomocnik kanoniera i przez długie lata nauczył się obsługiwać wszelkie rodzaje uzbrojenia i czasami, nawet jak był już wysoko postawionym oficerem, potrafił podejść do stanowiska artyleryjskiego, odsunąć kanoniera i samemu ostrzeliwać cel. Lubił być ze swoimi żołnierzami, oczywiście głównie z artylerzystami, ale i towarzystwem pilotów czy szturmowców nie pogardził. O ile w dowodzeniu był raczej oschły i oszczędny w słowach, to w kantynie potrafił opowiadać różne historie. Krieg należał do ludzi prywatnie lubianych, ale gdy zmieniał tryb z towarzyskiego na dowódczy, to nie znał litości. Dla podkomendnych był srogi i surowy, ale przy tym zawsze sprawiedliwy, co upodabniało go do Wielkiego Admirała. Malthus niezwykle cenił Kriega. Nieoficjalnie mówiono, że był jego prawą ręką, ale to już wyolbrzymienie, choć rzeczywiście czasem się z nim konsultował. Krieg zasalutował i rozłączył się. Teraz można się było skoncentrować na wrogich okrętach czwartej kategorii. Najbezpieczniejsza jest artyleryjska wymiana ognia, ale to może długo potrwać. Trzeba cały czas pamiętać, że niektóre rebelianckie statki już wylądowały na planecie. W najgorszym możliwym razie na planecie mógł przebywać cały batalion dobrze wyposażonych żołnierzy wroga bez ciężkiego sprzętu. Nie mogą oni się mierzyć z imperialnymi siłami, ale ich partyzanckie działania mogą być niebezpieczne. Niedocenienie przeciwnika już wiele razy podczas tej wojny przyniosło znaczne straty. Trzeba więc przyspieszyć eliminację ciężkich okrętów, by jak najszybciej zająć się oddziałami lądowymi, dopóki jeszcze są w pobliżu statków, które wylądowały. - Niech Tarkin ruszy na orbitę. Ma za zadanie wyeliminować tych terrorystów, którzy zdążyli dotrzeć na planetę. Proponuję precyzyjny ostrzał i desant żołnierzy, ale jest mi szczerze obojętne jak to zrobi. Interesuje mnie tylko efekt. - Tak jest, Wielki Admirale – natychmiast odpowiedział mu oficer koordynujący łączność. - Reszta floty naprzód. Zmniejszyć odległość do wroga. Na tyłach zostaje „Atlas”, „Akwilon” i lotniskowiec. Priorytetem jest unieszkodliwienie wroga. Celować w centra kierowania ogniem, mostki, hangary i same stanowiska dział. W drugiej kolejności w silniki. Gdy okręt zostanie unieszkodliwiony, przekierować ogień na kolejny. - Sir, admirał Krieg informuje o grupie dziesięciu ciężkich transportowców, które osiągają wysoką orbitę planety. - Jeśli się do niego zbliżą, ma je rozwalić. Umieśćcie je w strefie oczekiwania oddalonej od pola bitwy. Jeśli cokolwiek zrobią nie tak jak trzeba, natychmiast rozwalić. Jeśli będą próbować nas ominąć, to natychmiast je rozwalcie. Jeśli zobaczycie, że cokolwiek kombinują, że coś z nich wylatuje albo cokolwiek innego, co dziać się nie powinno się z nimi dzieje, rozwalić bez chwili namysłu. Poinformujcie kapitanów tych jednostek o tych rozkazach. Są w strefie wojny i jeśli się nie zastosują do tych zasad, to będą ofiarami tej wojny. Połączcie się z dowódcą wojsk naziemnych. Powinien coś wiedzieć o takim transporcie. Wielki Admirał usłyszał tylko potwierdzenie, że jego rozkazy zostaną wykonane, po czym zaczął się zastanawiać, jak by tu coś zjeść, bo już od dawna nie miał takiej okazji. Od opuszczenia Kuyat na mostku zmienili się oficerowie, ale Malthus trwał na nim cały czas. W czasie otwartej bitwy mesa oficerska była zamknięta, a posiłki były wydawane bezpośrednio na stanowiska bojowe. Problem polegał na tym, że na mostku i w całym sektorze dowodzenia system dostaw jedzenia nie działał, bo był to sektor zdegastronomizowany, czyli nie można było tu nic jeść. Malthus nie był aż tak zdesperowany, by iść do kantyny dla zwykłych żołnierzy, nie chciał też dawać przykładu łamania procedur, ale coś z tym głodem trzeba było zrobić. - Pani porucznik, niech pani przekaże kuchni, żeby mi dostarczyli posiłek do biura. W razie jakichkolwiek problemów, tam mnie szukajcie. - Tak jest, sir – odpowiedziała młoda pani porucznik. - Wielki Admirale! Generał Ordo chce się skontaktować bezpośrednio z panem – wtrącił łącznościowiec. - Generał Ordo? Nie dowodzę nim. Kto to? - Tymczasowy dowódca sił naziemnych garnizonu planety Korelia, sir. Od dwunastu godzin na stanowisku i akurat w momencie, gdy Malthus chciał coś zjeść, wszystkie nieszczęścia muszą mu się zwalić na głowę. Generał Ordo... Malthus go chyba spotkał w randze kapitana na gali nominacyjnej Wielkiego Moffa Tarkina, ale to już było lata temu. Ordo... Nazwisko wskazuje na mandaloriańskie pochodzenie. Klan Ordo z planety Ordo poparł Imperium, a Malthus osobiście miał okazję kilkakrotnie spotkać wojowników tego klanu na polu bitwy. Chyba najlepsi spece od ładunków wybuchowych w galaktyce. Podczas jednej z bitew grupka mandalorian wspierających Imperium poleciała do okrętu typu GR-75 i przy pomocy dziesięciu kilogramów ładunków wybuchowych oddzielili mostek od reszty okrętu. Ale czy właśnie takim człowiekiem był Generał Ordo? Może to tylko zbieżność nazwiska z nazwą mandaloriańskiego klanu? - Chcę mieć wszystkie informacje o tym człowieku na datapadzie. Za dziesięć minut przekierujcie rozmowę do mojego biura. - Jak pan sobie życzy, Wielki Admirale. }} Kategoria:Opowiadania